Four Swords, Four Seasons
by Mistheart150
Summary: The Four are unexpectedly transported to Holodrum when their boat crashes. At the same time OOS Link is also pulled from Hyrule into this land. Now they must defeat the general of darkness Golgon in order to get back to their own story. Not only that, but they all have to learn to trust Shadow as well. Collab with Demon Princess of Time. Cross over with FS and OOS.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, this is my first collab. Starring: Demon Princess of Time as my co-conspirator of awesomeness. Actually, I give her most of the credit, so I suppose that means ****_I'm _****the co-conspirator in this story :). The plot lines are based off the mangas, not the actual games. We'll be starting where the Four on on the river trying to reach Death Mountain. It'll be mostly quotes from the manga for a bit.**

**Neither DPT or I own anything. Well, she owns copies of the mangas, but that doesn't count.**

_Prologue_

_Vio's POV_

"But something bothers me," I said, glancing at Red.

"What does?" Blue asked.

I pointed at the mountain. "We're heading for that mountain right?"

"Yeah," Green said.

"It feels like we're moving away from it." I was beginning to wonder if the others had the slightest clue what I was getting at.

"Maybe it's because we're being moved downstream," Blue said uncertainly.

"Where is the mountain located on this river?" Green asked.

"Upward," Red's ever cheerful voice answered. None of us knew how to respond to that. Well, until Blue let his temper get a hold of him.

"Are you stupid?! Who's idea was it to go by boat?!" he raged, hitting Red with his oar.

"Knock it off Blue!" Green cried

Of course no one else was listening to my suggestion to get to shore, so after attempting to get their attention a few times I gave up. _Let them figure it out themselves, _I thought.

Green and Blue had begun fighting again. At least it was over something worth while. I didn't appreciate Blue bullying Red all the time either, but I was hardly going to attempt to kick Blue's anger up another notch. That was Green's job. Suddenly, the boat rocked violently.

"The river suddenly became rapid?!" I shouted over the water. _If you guys had just listened to me..._

"Row correctly or we'll flip over!" Green called out.

"L-look ahead! Which way?!" Red was almost wailing. Whether from fear or the lingering pain from the oar, I didn't know. Green and Blue had a disagreement about that subject until we crashed in to a rather large rock.

I expected to plunge into the water, but instead I felt magic wrap around my body, transporting me out of the river. I could only hope that the others were with me when I crashed into the ground.

_Line Break; Shadow's POV_

I stood, watching the Four fight amongst themselves through the Dark Mirror. It was funny really, how they were all the same, and yet could be so different. I paused, thinking that I was technically one of them too, but shook my head. I was completely different, their shadow, their opposite.

_And yet you wish to spare them, even if it's in the form of turning them,_ said this little niggling voice in the back of my mind. I didn't know why it took pleasure in irritating me, but it did, and was rather successful, however ashamed I am to admitting a _voice _in my mind was enough to set me off.

I thought about taking out my irritation on one of the nearby cyclops when an image from the Mirror caught my eye. I looked closer and grinned. The spell (I didn't know the specifics, I wasn't the one who cast it) worked, making the river rapid. My eyes widened as the Four suddenly disappeared.

"What?!" I cried (okay, more like screeched). "Mirror, where are they?" Nothing came up. I backed away from it, trying not to lash out at the nearest thing, which happened to be the Mirror. Breathing through my teeth, I rested my forehead on the wall. _Where did they go? Somewhere outside where the the Mirror can't find them? But...how?_

I blinked, feeling a breeze ruffle my hair slightly. Frowning, I looked around. There was no window. _What...?_ _Oh. Oh, no._ I realized what was happening with a start. I groaned as he was taken by the magic and unceremoniously dumped in a field. Looking around I saw the other Links. _Great, just what I need, people who hate me, _I thought, squinting in the sunlight. _Oh, it's daytime too. Joy._


	2. Chapter 2

**The extremely short chapter written by Demon Princess of Time, but as she said, it's still a chapter right?**

_Chapter 2_

_Oracle of Seasons Link's POV_

Man, that guy was tough! When I reached Hyrule Castle Town, I asked a person that looked my age if I could sign up for the knight's trial. He just laughed at me, then all of a sudden, we started battling! He was so much stronger than me! But, I was able to cut his cheek. Then, some guards came and the guy told me to run. Of course, not wanting to embarrass my family, I ran as fast as I could.

Afterwards, I ended up in a castle. I have no idea how. Then, another guard started chasing me, but I was able to escape. I then saw three golden triangles that looked similar to the mark on the back of my hand. Once I touched one of the triangles, they rose and formed the Sacred Pyramid. Then, the triangles flashed, and I was falling in a white void.

"Young man with the sacred mark on the back of thy left hand...Shall take the trial of the Triforce!" a voice said.

Then, everything went black.

I saw something in my dream. I was far away, looking at blurred figures of green, red, blue, and purple, who were rowing down a river. Then, the current became rough, and the figures crashed into a large boulder sticking out from the water. They disappeared in poofs of purple smoke, and then my dream stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry, I've been lazy, so I haven't updated in a bit. I've been spending my days reading Danny Phantom fanfics, so don't blame me, blame Danny for being so gosh darn awesome. **

_Chapter 3_

_Vio's POV_

I sat up groggily, holding my head in my hand. The side of my head was throbbing slightly, so I figured that's what I landed on. Personally, I don't recommend it. I looked up when I heard my name called.

"Vio? Green? Where are you guys?" It was Red, his voice was the most distinctive of all of us: high and childish.

"Um, have you tried actually, I don't know, looking for us?" I called back. Almost immediately, I was trapped in a hug. "Red! Leggo of me!" I struggled to get him off.

"I'm sorry," he said, pulling back. "I was just so scared after I saw that rock and then we came here and I got really worried..."

I let him ramble on, knowing it was probably best for him to let it out. Tuning him out, I looked around for the others. There was Blue, about fifty feet away and spitting out dirt and curses simultaneously. Green was slightly farther away, but on his feet and walking towards us. I frowned, feeling like someone was watching me. Turning around, I saw some tall grass. I blinked, thinking I saw something move.

I turned back to the others, keeping an ear out for anything behind me.

"Is everyone alright?" Green asked when he was close enough.

"Yeah," Red responded.

"Yes," I said flatly.

"What do you think?" Blue demanded.

Green merely sighed in response. He walked over to Red and I, helping us to our feet.

Blue came up behind him, looking rather angry. Well, more than usual. "So, you're our self-proclaimed leader, where are we?" he growled.

"Well, um...I-I don't really know," Green stuttered.

I rolled my eyes. I could feel another fight coming on, one that would probably turn the dull pounding in my temple into a full-blown migraine. "Blue," I snapped. "now's not the time to be yelling at Green. He can't be expected to know everything." The others stared at me like I had grown a second head. I was never this forward, normally following the others and making the occasional suggestion, to which they rarely listened. To my surprise Red spoke up next.

"Vio's right. We shouldn't be fighting anyways, but especially not right now, 'cause we need to find out where we are." Red bit his lip, blushing a bit at his statement.

Before any of us could respond, there was a bright flash of yellow light from behind us. We all whirled around, drawing our swords and squinting against the light. Almost as soon as it started, it stopped, the light leaving a figure sitting on the ground. Blinking, I saw Green step toward the figure, who had began to yelling about a village and a castle. His voice was eerily familiar, but I couldn't quite place it.

He began scrabbling around for something, probably a sword based on what he was saying. That light must have messed up my vision more than I thought, because he was still blurry. All I could tell was that he was wearing a lot of green. Speaking of which...

Green cleared his throat as the person found his sword. He looked up, then jumped to his feet, backing away quickly. Green glanced at us and I shrugged, gesturing for him to go on and do something. Nodding, Green lowered his sword and stood directly in front of the person. Right then, my vision corrected itself and I inhaled sharply, stepping backwards. The other three did the same, eyes widening. Standing in front of Green was...another Link.

Red was the first one to react. He sheathed his sword and walked up next to Green. The new Link watched him with wide eyes, gripping his sword tightly. He was slightly taller than us, so I assumed that he was a bit older than us, which would account for the not-quite-the-same-as-Green's voice.

"Are you who I think you are?" Red asked him

He blinked and swallowed. "If you're thinking the same thing as I am, then yes, I am...I think."

I mirrored Red's actions and stood on the other side of Green.

"Why...are there four of...you?"

Green held out his sword. "The Four Sword. Separates the wielder into four people."

"Four very different people," Blue said from behind us.

I nodded. "Blue's the hot-head back there. Green's the original. Red's the wanna-be pacifist. And I'm the smart one," I said. I smirked at Blue's angry sputtering behind me. Then I frowned. There I was, being forward again.

"Uh, here, why don't we go sit somewhere. I'm sure we all have a lot of questions," Green said.


End file.
